


pretty setters squad!!

by kkeiji



Series: Kageyama Rare Pairs!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dense Tobio, Hinata vs Oikawa vs Atsumu vs Osamu, I'm too tired to tag, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, also will be a serious fic lol, am i trying to create a kags harem, and many more lol, chatfic, endgame is a secret, who knows - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: pretty setters squad in one gc.oh, and apparently, we'll be witnessing their shit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Kageyama Rare Pairs!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694560
Comments: 46
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning::: i did not put any bold or italic shit here so pls do tell me if i should !! i was too lazy 2 add them lol
> 
> not everyone is in every chapter jus a lil heads up!!

Oikawa Tooru added Sugawara Koushi and 4 others to the group chat.

Oikawa Tooru changed the chat name into Pretty Setters Squad!!

Oikawa Tooru changed his nickname into aliens01

aliens01: HELLO MY CO PRETTY SETTERS

aliens01: it's time for our world domination!!~ (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

Sugawara Koushi: oikawa no

aliens01: OIKAWA YES

aliens01: dont be so mean, refreshing-san (*≧∀≦*)

Yahaba Shigeru: captain do you want me telling iwaizumi senpai

aliens01 changed Sugawara Koushi's nickname into mama-san

aliens01: dont tell iwa-chan!! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

aliens01: why are my kouhais here in seijoh so mean .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

Semi Eita: you're not alone 

Semi Eita: shirabu's the shittiest kouhai ever

Semi Eita: and possibly the most savage, but that's beside the point

Kageyama Tobio: whats this

Kageyama Tobio: hello senpais...?

mama-san: sweetie leave this chat now

mama-san: it's contaminated with oikawa's presence

mama-san: save yourself before it's too late <3

Shirabu Kenjirou: wtf semi-san please stop talking shit about me

Semi Eita: hello kageyama

Semi Eita: and shirabu if you stop being rude i will

Shirabu Kenjirou: sounds like a hard task

Shirabu Kenjirou: if only you werent such a loser i will

Kageyama Tobio changed his nickname into Milk

Shirabu Kenjirou: hi kageyama!

Milk: hi

aliens01: why is tobio-chan here

mama-san: you're literally the one who added him here

mama-san: don't treat my kouhai like shit oikawa-san, or else we'll be having problems

aliens01: (๑･̑◡･̑๑) your WHAT

aliens01: i'm the best senpai!!

aliens01: right tobio-chan~

Yahaba Shigeru: i highly doubt that

Milk: um i think Suga senpai's better

aliens01: so mean tobio-chan (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

aliens01: also shirabu and semi stop fighting (´∀｀)

Semi Eita changed Shirabu Kenjirou's nickname into Dumb

Dumb: I CANT BELIEVE YOU SEMI-SAN

Dumb changed Semi Eita's nickname into Dumber

mama-san: i feel something

mama-san: i sense it 

aliens01: awwww semi and shira chan (*´∀｀*)

Yahaba Shigeru: are these couple names

Yahaba Shigeru: didn't know you were such a soft loser Shirabu

Dumb: oh my god why is he here

Yahaba Shigeru: you just noticed now?

Yahaba Shigeru: not surprising considering how dumb u are

Dumb: if i'm dumb what the fuck do u call yourself.

Dumb: unlike you i play on the field.

Dumb: i don't have time to warm the bench all day yahaba-san.

Dumb changed Yahaba Shigeru's name into Dumbest

aliens01: damn shirabu chan 

Dumber: i told you 

Dumber: rudest kouhai 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA im so sorry!! :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'):
> 
> i mixed up chapter 2&3 JSJSJJDJD this is supposed to be the second chapter!! a lot may have been confused on how on earth did akaashi and kenma suddenly pop up im so sorry :(((
> 
> i'll post the fourth chapter SOONEST to make it up!!

Milk:this is a group for setters right

mama-san:yes darling

aliens01:i mean if u do read the gc name tobio-chan den u wuldn ask that question (  ・ ∇ ・ )

mama-san:i will not hesitate to strangle you, oikawa tooru-san.

mama-san: you will not be able to hide.

aliens01:....

aliens01:sowi refreshing-san (´ ； ω ； `)

Dumbest:sorry about our stinky captain Sugawara-san

mama-san:no no it's alright but i do would want to strangle your captain

Dumbest:i say the same but our vice captain already does it and he does it perfectly

Dumbest:so consider that task done, Sugawara-san

aliens01:ure supposed 2 be siding w me yabayaba-chan~ so mean  ｡ﾟ ( ﾟ ´Д ｀ﾟ ) ﾟ｡

Dumbest:lol idc 

Dumbest:y would i side with a sad loser of a captain

Dumber:i dont know who's more rude of a kohai....is it shirabu or yahaba

mama-san:apparently we'll never know

Dumb:keep my name out of your stinky mouth, semi-san or else i'll have to bleach you myself

Dumber:see

Dumbest:oh but it fits perfectly doesnt it shirabu

Dumbest:why dislike it when youre stinky as well. that doesnt sound right doesnt it shirabu

Dumb:don't start w me yahaba or i will skin you alive and then bleach you and then roll you against sand

Milk:sigh

Milk:...can i add more setters?

Milk:theyre from tokyo and theyre great and id also like to get volleyball tips from them if this gc's purpose is for volleyball

mama-san:oh you mean kenma and akaashi, kageyama?

Milk:yes Suga senpai

mama-san:you dont need oikawa-san's approval, just go add them sweetie

aliens01:but i was da 1 who created the gc ! refreshing-san is so mean... (●  ˃̶͈̀ ロ ˂̶͈́ ) ੭ ꠥ ⁾⁾

mama-san::)

Milk has added Akaashi Keiji and Kenma Kozume to the chat

Milk:hello akaashi and kenma senpais

Akaashi Keiji:Hello Kageyama, Sugawara senpai.

Akaashi Keiji:Also, Kageyama, I told you to drop the senpai. You can refer to me with -san.

mama-san:same goes to you kaashi!!! you can drop the senpai it makes me feel old

mama-san:also i've told kageyama the same thing but that kouhai never listens

aliens01:tobio-chan y would u add a grammar police here (c"  ತ ,_ ತ )

Milk:gomen, akaashi senpai

Akaashi Keiji:...

Milk:*akaashi-san

Milk:gomen

aliens01:y are u ignoring ur senpai tobio-chan  ｡ﾟ ( ﾟ ´ω` ﾟ ) ﾟ｡

aliens01:tobio chan notice meeeee tobio-chan tobiochan tobio chan (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ ｀ )

mama-san:stop harassing my kouhai oikawa-san :)

Dumbest:and didn't you also say that kageyama isn't your kouhai LOL

aliens01:das rite he iSNT my kouhai !!! u can have him refreshing-san but i'm still a better senpai  ಠ _ ಠ

Dumbest:that doesnt make sense

Dumbest:wow 

Dumbest:are you really our captain

aliens01: ... (  ； ´Д ｀ )

mama-san changed Akaashi Keiji's nickname to pretty setter

aliens01:GASP

aliens01:I FEEL SK BETRAYED REFRESHING SAN

aliens01:I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPLIED I'M THE PRETTY SETTER ( ´△ ｀ )

mama-san sent a photo 

aliens01: ....

aliens01: ........

Dumbest:what the fuck you made him shut up

Dumb:why dont you shut up instead 

Dumb:at least therell be something good youve done for once

aliens01:i do not accept defeat

aliens01:youre pretty but

aliens01:IM PRETTIER 

aliens01:im watching u akaashi-san ( 。 - ∀ -)

Kenma Kozume:no

Kenma Kozume has left the chat

pretty setter:Oh no you don't. I'm not going to experience this hell but you don't. 

pretty setter has added Kenma Kozume to the chat

Kenma Kozume:akaashi please

pretty setter:No.

Kenma Kozume:.... fine

Kenma Kozume:hello i guess

aliens01:THAT REMINDS ME :D

aliens01:i'm oikawa tooru, sexiest man alive and the captain slash setter of best group AOBA JOHSAI !!!!!!~  ٩ ( 'ω' ) و

Dumbest:do we really need to do this

Dumbest:this is dumb

Dumb:arent you? 

Dumbest:no one asked for your fucking opinion

aliens01:ne, ne shira-chan and yaha-chan~~ fight later! (*´∇ ｀ *)

mama-san:you're supposed to be discouraging the fight, oikawa-san

Dumber:semi eita, setter from shiratorizawa

Dumb:.........FINE

Dumb:shirabu kenjiro OFFICIAL setter of shiratorizawa

Dumber:he's a rude kouhai and that emphasis of official is the evidence

Dumber:he's hated in this household

mama-san:no he's not semi >:(

aliens01:ye no hes not semisemi-chan~ ( ^ω^ )

Dumbest:(he is)

Dumbest:yahaba shigeru

aliens01:ne, ne yaha-chan why dont u tell them where ure from~ 

aliens01:dont be mean!

Dumbest:no. i am too embarrassed to let them now i'm in the same team with an idiot.

aliens01:YAHA-CHAN MEAN

aliens01:yaha-chan is from aoba johsai as well ~

Dumbest:and there goes my plan

Kenma Kozume:uhh

Kenma Kozume:kenma kozume, setter of nekoma

aliens01 changed Kenma Kozume's nickname into meow

meow:uhm

pretty setter:I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm Fukurodani's official setter.

pretty setter: Nice to meet you all!

Dumbest:i agree to disagree

Dumbest:it is certainly not nice

Dumbest: not when im stuck in this shithole

Dumb:and who says it's nice to meet YOU?

Dumber:...sigh.

Milk:nice to meet you too senpai!

Milk: *akaashi-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh u can also follow my twitter for updates!!
> 
> im thinking of doing a miyakagemiya fic soon (i already have the draft) so please look forward to it!!
> 
> twt: @kkeljl


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu finally joins the squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave requests for events ! 
> 
> also comment down which pair you want to be the endgame is >:) 
> 
> KageHina  
> MiyaKageMiya  
> AtsuKage  
> OsaKage/KageSumu (?)  
> OiKage
> 
> also i really apologize for switching ch2 n 3,,, forgive me juseyo ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Milk has added Miya Atsumu to the group chat.

Miya Atsumu:tobio-kun?

Milk:miya senpai, this is a group for setters and i thought of you 

Miya Atsumu:awwwwww tobio-kun

Miya Atsumu:youre so cute <3

mama-san:kageyama whos this? 

Milk:oh it's that setter i met from the training camp suga senpai

mama-san:do i need to slaughter him?

Dumber:damn hes scary

mama-san:damn right i am

mama-san:now kageyama, do i have to

Milk:nono!! miya senpai is kind unlike oikawa senpai

aliens01:WHO IS THIS MIYA ATSUMU AND WHY IS HE CALLING MY TOBIO CHAN TOBIO KUN

aliens01:IF REFRESHING SAN ISNT GOING TO SLAUGHTER HIM THEN I WILL

aliens01:FIGHT ME  ＼＼ \ ٩ ( ๑ `^´ ๑ ) ۶ // ／／

Dumbest:""your"" tobio chan???????

Miya Atsumu:i'm jus the best setter in japan is all :3

meow:please it's too early for this

pretty setter:Kenma, it's 12pm.

meow:did i stutter

pretty setter:....

pretty setter:But true.

aliens01:...

aliens01:BEST SETTER MY ASS

Dumber:you just searched up his name didnt you

aliens01:WHAT

aliens01:NO I DIDNT

Dumb:oikawa senpai please shut the fuck up my notifs are exploding i dont need this shit right now

Dumbest:look who's here

Dumb:fuck off 

Dumbest changed Dumb's nickname into Saltyrabu.

Dumber:nice

Dumbest:thanks

Saltyrabu:....

Saltyrabu:i will strangle you semi-san

Miya Atsumu has changed his name into BEST SETTER

aliens01: i dare say

aliens01: FALSE

aliens01: FIGHT ME MIYA (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

BEST SETTER: i dont fight rivals with my tobio kun :3

BEST SETTER: gomen oikawa ;3

pretty setter: That face actually gives me the creeps.

BEST SETTER: i'll have you know i'm handsome >:(

pretty setter: YOUR face wasn't the point.

mama-san has sent an image

Saltyrabu: is it your obligation to send akaashi san's pic whenever someone compliments theirselves 

mama-san: well yes

mama-san: mainly to crush their dreams

Milk: everytime i see akaashi senpai the more pretty he gets

Milk: you're really pretty senpai

pretty setter: Aw, thank you, Kageyama. You're pretty as well.

Milk: i can die happy

aliens01: STOP STEALING MY TOBIO CHAN 

aliens01: UNFAIR TOBIO CHAN U NEVER COMPLIMENT ME

aliens01: IM HURT (｀_´)ゞ

Dumbest: omg shut up captain 

Dumbest: don't make me call iwa senpai

aliens01: (｀・ω・´)

Dumbest: good

BEST SETTER: wow youre the captain but this yahaba controls you

BEST SETTER: and there you claim to be the best

Milk: oh no

Dumbest: i like him already

aliens01: YAHA CHAN DOESNT CONTROL ME

aliens01: IM JUST SCARED OF IWA CHAN'S BARABARA ARMS!! (´Д` )

Dumbest sent an image

Dumbest: for reference

BEST SETTER: damn i'd hit that

aliens01: NO STAY AWAY FROM MY IWA CHAN!!!

meow: im gonna mute all of you

meow: i cant with this

Saltyrabu: ^

aliens01: why are you all so mean (´Д` )

Dumbest: false

Dumbest: it's the natural reaction when it comes to you

BEST SETTER: tobio kun answer my message >:(

Milk: gomen senpai

mama-san: STAY AWAY FROM MY KOUHAI

mama-san: or else i'll be needing a shovel

aliens01: owo refreshing san i love u 

mama-san: no

**_[Miya Atsumu & Kageyama Tobio's chatroom]_ **

blueberry kun: what is it miya senpai?

better twin: are you free this weekend tobio kun :D

blueberry kun: um

blueberry kun: i'm not really sure senpai

blueberry kun: i'll have to ask captain first 

better twin: awwwww

better twin: tell me if youre free ok! :D :D

blueberry kun: why

better twin: we're going on a date!!! :D :D :D

blueberry kun: .... why

better twin: >:(

better twin: just because!!

blueberry kun: youre really weird senpai

better twin: dont call me weiJAJSkmsmskkKsksjmm

better twin: sksjkwkKajakKkOoama991'aj'kakm'amdnjzm

blueberry kun: uh

blueberry kun: miya senpai?

better twin: akzkKkakam::'kamako'qkwowo'qkaja

better twin: hi kageyama! it's osamu

blueberry kun: hello senpai

blueberry kun: is your twin ok? 

better twin: ah yes he's fine dw

better twin: can i come with the both of you this weekend?

better twin: im free that weekend and i dont like getting bored :)

blueberry kun: um i'm not really sure if i'm free but i'll try senpai

better twin: that's okay! just let me know as well :)

better twin: i have to keep you safe

blueberry kun: um

blueberry kun: ok...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the miya twins have made their entrance (๑>◡<๑) !! 
> 
> i made this update extra early because i felt like it :D idk when the next update's gonna be but it's gonna be here soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugawara koushi plans to be a murderer—only for his first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is short.......forgive me

in all honesty, miya osamu didn't really know this... _kageyama tobio_ that much.

sure, he's heard of him. the information he knows mainly comes from his twin brother who had apparently met him at a training camp—atsumu doesn't shut up about this "tobio-kun", so there was honestly no reason to not know him. yet... he all seemed too interesting for osamu. atsumu never really cared about shit, nevertheless a fellow setter yet here he was, pouring out his heart's content to osamu. it proves that this kageyama tobio was interesting enough.

osamu doesn't really know his twin brother's intentions—and that's what made him this decision to make a successful _OPLAN: Protect Kageyama Tobio from Evil Bro!_

( _no. atsumu isn't really evil. osamu just knows his brother as a lowkey fuckboy and worried about this young setter._

_but why would he be worried? they don't even know each other but just by names unlike him and atsumu. doesn't really matter, though. he likes to reason that he's just being a decent human being with this unknown source of protectiveness. he unknowingly knows it's more than that._ )

"osamu, please tell me you weren't serious," the blonde sends his brother a glare.

he snorts, "why not, though? kageyama tobio amuses me."

"i know we always share things—" he halts before plopping down osamu's bed (they share a bunk bed). a few seconds of silence envelopes the atmosphere before deciding to speak up again, peering at his brother, "—i won't share."

"i know," osamu stands up and checks the watch on his wrist, before looking back at his brother to give him a menacing smile, "who says _i_ will?"

atsumu regrets telling his brother about a certain blueberry.

_** [ karasuno chatroom ] ** _

lilshitta:has anyone seen a tshirt that says "she dancing like a stripper" in the gym

lilshitta:i forgot it there and i decided to get it but it's gone

Buddha:ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RollingThunder:ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

babycrow:UWA SNPAIZ R SO COOLLS

lilshitta:i just want my shirt back pls

SaltyDino:why do you even have a shirt like that?

lilshitta:thats none of your business lil dino

lilshitta:now who has my fave shirt

Goddess:I have it here.

Goddess:Coach Ukai almost confiscated it. He says it's a warning, Ennoshita.

lilshitta:THANK GOD

Buddha:ALL HAIL KIYOKO SAN

RollingThunder:OUR GODDESS

Buddha:OUR SOLE MESSIAH

RollingThunder:OUR SOLE ANGEL

Goddess:You two, please shut up.

RollingThunder:yes, kiyoko-san.

Buddha:yes, kiyoko-san.

PAPA THIGHS:has anyone seen kageyama? he was supposed to meet me per his request but he hasn't come.

PAPA THIGHS:i'm worried that something might've happen to him.

babycrow:BAKAYAMA WS WIHTME AWIHEL AHO

SaltyDino:i'm not surprised that "bakayama" is the only thing you have a brain for

babycrow:SHTUPU SLLTAYSIHMA

KingOfTheCourt:gomen daichi senpai

KingOfTheCourt:i ran into oikawa senpai

KingOfTheCourt:can i say it here instead? i have to meet my mom...

PAPA THIGHS:it's alright kageyama. what is it?

KingOfTheCourt:do we have practice on the weekend?

PAPA THIGHS:hm, i suppose not. coach ukai says he has some matters to attend to and no one can supervise us. why? you have some plans?

KingOfTheCourt:i'm meeting up with the miya senpais

PAPA THIGHS:miya what.

Mother:YOU'RE WHAT

Mother:WITH WHO

babycrow:wOHS MIAY

KingOfTheCourt:miya atsumu senpai's the setter i met in training camp and the other one's miya osamu senpai

KingOfTheCourt:twins

babycrow: WOOASHH DAS COSOL

SaltyDino:looks like the king has a date

KingOfTheCourt:...they did call it a date but idk what that means

Mother:i will kill miya.

Mother:i will slaughter him.

Mother:how dare they harass our first year.

babycrow:a wAHT YWH A DTAE 

babycrow: BAKAYAMA DNOT GAO

KingOfTheCourt:whats wrong with a date

KingOfTheCourt:isnt it just going out

lilshitta:oh, my sweet sweet kouhai

_** [ pretty setters squad!! chatroom ] ** _

mama-san:I WILL KILL YOU MIYA ATSUMU

BEST SETTER:WHAT I DO :0

aliens01:YES KILL HIM REFRESHING SAN

aliens01:SLAUGHTER HIMMMMM  ٩ (  ᐛ ) و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic won't center around one ship, don't worry! i'll soon be feeding you with more ships aside from the kageyama harem contestants!
> 
> also will be publishing a miyakagemiya fic soon~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little peek into oikawa's thoughts. // protective mama bear!!

mama-san:permission to kill miya atsumu

aliens01:permission granted

BEST SETTER::(

BEST SETTER:what i do :(

BEST SETTER: this is MIYAPHOBIC!!

mama-san:stop corrupting my kouhai

mama-san:otherwise die

Dumber:and for today's vlog we'll be witnessing a rare footage of the Mother in its natural habitat, and yet about to kill a predator of her child

Saltyrabu:shut up eita

aliens01:oooooo first name  （ ╹◡╹ ）

mama-san:i swear miya atsumu that if something happens to my kouhai

mama-san:i'll make sure to stick your head on a pole

mama-san:and make you look like a sad lollipop

BEST SETTER:but whaT I DO MAMA SAN :( 

mama-san:you know damn well what you did 

Milk:senpai it's just a date

mama-san:you dont even KNOW what a date is 

aliens01:(((( ；ﾟ Д ﾟ )))))))

aliens01:A WHAT

aliens01:REFRESHING SAN MURDER MIYA

aliens01:HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY TOBIO CHAN

Saltyrabu: lol idk whats more sad oikawa san saying kageyama's his kouhai or kageyama not knowing what a date is

Dumbest: you

Saltyrabu: shut the fuck up yahaba. 

Dumbest: no

meow: tell me what i did to deserve this hell

meow: akaashi san pls help 

pretty setter: You're on your own.

BEST SETTER:but hes my tobio kun <3 :3

mama-san:MIYA ATSUMU

BEST SETTER:yes mother

Dumbest:interesting.....

Saltyrabu:yeah. unlike you

**_[ Yahaba Shigeru & Oikawa Tooru's Chatroom ]_ **

rude kouhai:damn captain

rude kouhai:it's time to step up your game

Ugly Captain:SHUT UP YAHA CHAN  ＼＼ \ ٩ ( ๑ `^´ ๑ ) ۶ // ／／

rude kouhai: loser

**_[ Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime's Chatroom ]_ **

shittykawa:IWA CHAN (●  ˃̶͈̀ ロ ˂̶͈́ ) ੭ ꠥ ⁾⁾

shittykawa:TOBIO CHAN HAS A DATE

iwa chan:what does it have to do with me?

shittykawa:IM UPSET .°( ಗ д ಗ 。 )°.

iwa chan:what do you want me to do?

shittykawa:comfort me at least a little ( ´△ ｀ )

iwa chan:just admit that you have a crush on kageyama.

iwa chan:honestly if you keep denying, others will snatch him right up.

shittykawa:I DONT LIKE TOBIO CHAN (´ ｰ｀ )

_iwa chan went offline._

**_[ pretty setters squad!! chatroom ]_ **

Dumber:sleepy is the cute version of tired

Dumber:so why dont we just use sleepy instead of tired

pretty setter:What?

meow:god no

Saltyrabu:i'm so sleepy of your shit.

BEST SETTER:AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Dumber:.....

meow:good one

Dumber:what did i do to deserve a kouhai like you

Saltyrabu:who says you deserve me

aliens01:if theres watermelon why isnt there firemelon

aliens01:earthmelon

aliens01:nor airmelon

aliens01:OH MY GOD

aliens01:THE ELEMELONS (((( ；ﾟ Д ﾟ )))))))

meow:it's 2am

Dumbest:captain

aliens01:what is it my dear kouhai ~ ( ⌒ ▽ ⌒ )

Dumbest::)

Dumber:lol what did you do 

Dumbest:a necessary action 

Dumbest:basically 911

Dumber:is he dead

Dumbest:i sure do hope so

BEST SETTER:why are you kids awake at 2am :0

BEST SETTER:take me as a role model, a handsome pretty sexy guy :D

_mama-san sent an image._

Dumber:there goes suga san's trigger

mama-san:SLEEP.

aliens01:YAHA CHAN MEAN

aliens01:YOU DIDNT HAVE 2 CALL IWA CHAN .°( ಗ д ಗ 。 )°.

aliens01:NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS SEXY BARA ARMS

BEST SETTER:i want to deal with those sexy bara arms as well :3

aliens01:STAY AWAY FROM IWA CHAN  ಠ _ ಠ

BEST SETTER:its ok i gladly take tobio kun :3

aliens01:....

aliens01:NO (;´д ｀ )

Dumbest:ah i see

Dumbest:i now know oikawa san's trigger word

aliens01:(((( ；ﾟ Д ﾟ )))))))

aliens01 changed Dumbest's nickname into rude.

rude:i'm not even gonna complain

mama-san:GO TO FUCKING SLEEP

mama-san:FOR THE LOVE OF AKAASHI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoho !! little update for everyone::
> 
> — !! i'll be updating 2-3 times per week. worst case scenario is that i only update once, but i promise i'll try my best!  
> — no specified dates for update :(
> 
> — i will be publishing 2 NEW WORKS ☆〜（ゝ。∂）  
> \+ our tobio-chan // MiyaKageMiya // oneshot  
> \+ Kageyama Harem!! // Kageyama/Everyone Headcanons // chaptered  
> — new works will be published in 4-8 days ;)
> 
> <3


	6. note :)

hi everyone!!

i apologize for not updating like how i planned, but don’t worry, i’ll soon update this story with a new chapter soon! :)

i’m just here to inform that i’d be doing freelance updates since there’s a lot going on. so i hope everyone’s safe and healthy! please do pray i don’t get a lot of blocks :( 

i will also post a one shot about miyakagemiya soon (i’m almost done with the draft!!), so please look forward to it :)

ps. i’ll delete this note after posting the new chapter, so that it doesn’t get in the way :)


End file.
